


i'm gonna love you (for a long time)

by seekrest



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (as much as any sixteen year olds can be established anyway), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, stuck together in the subway, this is just our babies being cute and adorable, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “I don’t know, Pete,” Michelle says, throwing her hands up to gesture around to the empty train car around them, “I could get used to this.”“Being stuck in a subway car with no end in sight?” Peter asks, Michelle smirking at him as she rolls her eyes before growing quiet.“Being with you.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 45
Kudos: 178





	i'm gonna love you (for a long time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iovewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovewords/gifts).



Peter sighed, the creaking of the subway car and the faint smell of cat pee causing Michelle to grimace as she stared at him - watching as he gently swung his arms around the pole in the middle of the car. 

“We’ve been here _forever_.” He says, Michelle rolling her eyes. 

“We’ve been here for ten minutes. Relax.” She says, crossing her legs as he swings around the pole once more in a loop. 

“You know I could just--”

“Expose your identity by trying to help the subway conductors do something that you know is going to be fixed in another half hour?” Michelle interjects, Peter frowning as he swings past her. 

“I could cover my face. Use a jacket or something.” He says, Michelle shaking her head in disbelief.

“You can’t go more than five minutes without wanting to risk it all can you?” She asks, Peter sighing dramatically again as he swings again on the pole, his arm looped around it as he continues to spin. 

Michelle was glad that no one else was in the car with them - a rarity in New York - only to wish that someone was there so that Peter would be a little less… antsy. 

“It’s just… I had a whole _day_ planned, MJ,” he says, Michelle seeing the disappointed look on his face.

“It’s not like we still can’t--”

“No, we can’t MJ,” Peter says, sighing again, “if we don’t get there in,” he holds the pole in one hand, grabbing his cell phone out of his back pocket with the other, “five minutes, the whole day’s just gone to shit.”

“I don’t know, Pete,” Michelle says, throwing her hands up to gesture around to the empty train car around them, “I could get used to this.”

“Being stuck in a subway car with no end in sight?” Peter asks, Michelle smirking at him as she rolls her eyes.

“Being with you.” She says quietly, Peter stopping mid-swing to stare back at her. 

They’d been friends for over a year now, dating for the past six months - but Michelle’s stomach still did a little flip when he looked at her like _that_ \- biting her lip to prevent herself from taking the words back with a sarcastic remark. 

Being with Peter was simultaneously exciting and terrifying - having nothing to do with Peter himself and everything to do with the reality of submitting herself to the horrifying ordeal of being known. 

Michelle had pretty much committed to the idea that high school was something she had to grin and bear - that she’d do all the things she needed to get into a good school, listen and observe all the ridiculous bullshit that her classmates got up to, and then finally thrive when she got to college. 

It was the dream scenario, something she’d worked for and planned for her entire life. 

But then she'd met Peter. And all her plans went down the drain.

Watching him silently for all of freshman year, not so subtly ingratiating herself with him and Ned - all of it had been against her better judgement and yet Michelle found that she couldn't help herself, blurting out random facts and sarcastically answering him at any chance she got.

Both Peter and Ned had been rightfully confused at her sudden interest but had taken her in stride - something that she hadn't expected if Michelle was honest.

She'd always told herself that her isolation away from people was intentional, but it wasn't until it was put into practice - becoming friends, _really_ friends with Ned and Peter - that she realized just how true it was.

Peter stares at her for a second before slowly making his way towards her, Michelle's heart skipping a beat the closer he gets to her.

Dating Peter had _definitely_ not been part of the plan, the idea of dating _anyone_ in high school not even registering on her radar as being a possibility or a desire.

Dating in high school was stupid, silly and a complete waste of time. Love wasn't something that you found while your prefrontal cortex was still developing.

Dating was for college. For grad school. For any other time when she would be an adult and somehow magically more in tune with her emotions than she'd ever felt before.

Yet as Peter walks closer, his eyes softening and the corner of his lips quirking upwards at the way her heartbeat starts to race - knowing he can hear it - Michelle came to grips with the reality that for all of her plans, this was something she wasn't sure she could have ever expected.

"You like being with me?" He whispers, Michelle staring him down as his face breaks out into a grin.

"Don't get too comfortable," Michelle says, Peter's grin growing wider when she says, "There's a rat somewhere around here who is probably great company too."

"Oh I'm sure." he murmurs, coming to sit by her - curling a leg under him as he faces her, smiling as he pushes some hair behind her ear.

It was a tender gesture, the kind of gentleness and care that Michelle still wasn't used to - with anyone, much less with Peter.

As far as boyfriends went, Peter was great - not that she really had anyone else to compare him too. She'd 'dated' a few people in elementary school and hooked up with a few people at the parties she'd eventually find herself at but this - actually dating someone, being their girlfriend - this was an entirely new experience for her.

It stirred something in her gut, the way he looked at her - as if she was the center of his world or some other kind of cheesy bullshit, knowing that if Peter was with anyone else that he'd probably _say_ something like that but with her wouldn't - appreciating that she didn't care for flowery nonsense.

A secret part of her wondered if it was that she didn't like the flowery nonsense or if it was just another defense mechanism - a way to reject the possibility of no one wanting to say those things to her to protect herself.

But whether that was true or not, Michelle would never admit it - recognizing from the look on Peter's face that it didn't matter if he said the words or not.

"For the record," he says, whispering into her ear before kissing her cheek, gently leaving a trail down her neck as she shivers, one hand in her hair and another resting on her thigh, "I like being with you too."

Michelle doesn't trust herself in the moment, the realization that they were alone coming back to her as she immediately brings her lips to his - her head swimming as he breathes her in, kissing her so fiercely that Michelle is sure her heart is going to burst out her chest.

His hands are all over her, Michelle immediately bringing him closer - running a hand through his hair before pulling him gently towards her - his tongue swiping against her bottom lip before her lips part, the fluttering in her stomach growing as their mouths moved in unison.

She's not sure how much time passes before Peter stops, Michelle blinking back up at him feeling almost drunk as she says, "What?"

Peter's lips are swollen, panting even if she knows from him being Spider-Man that there's no reason for him to be - wondering if she really had that much of an effect on him as he had on her when he says, "I think there's cameras in here."

"Oh." She replies, Peter leaning back before his eyes dancing around, nodding towards the corner of the subway car when she follows his line of sight - seeing the old camera pointed straight towards them.

The chances of it actually working were just as likely as the chance that the train car was actually going to be fixed anytime soon but Michelle appreciated that Peter seemed to have some self-awareness, chasing away the disappointment that they weren't back in his bedroom.

"Don't want to give anyone a show," he says with a wink, Michelle adjusting her sweater as he moves off of her, fixing his hair as she replies, "Not for free anyway."

Peter laughs, trying and failing to fix his hair until Michelle shakes her head and says, "Come here, you're just making it worse."

He goes to lean forward only to pause, Michelle raising an eyebrow for a moment only for him to adjust himself so that his back is to the seats, glancing over his shoulder as a question.

She nods, Peter smiling as he leans back and places his head in her lap - Michelle smiling as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"You're ridiculous you know that?" She says, his eyes closing as he lets out a contented sigh.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Michelle's hand freezes through his hair - Peter realizing what he'd said a half-second too late, eyes shooting open and staring into hers.

Michelle may have had plenty of physical experience to draw back on but this thing with Peter was new in one particular way - emotionally.

They hadn't said 'I love you' to each other yet, Michelle not even considering the possibility of saying something so heavy and weighted to someone she'd only been dating for six months, much less at sixteen.

Her hand hesitates for a second before rifling through his hair once more, Peter's eyes trained on her and feeling so still that if she didn't feel his steady breathing, she would be sure he was frozen.

Michelle hadn't planned on a lot of things happening - her relationship, the subway messing up, getting stuck there together for who knows how long - but this new unexpected thing, a realization that hits her deep in her gut, makes her wonder if surprises like this weren't always a bad thing.

"I do." She whispers, so low that had it not been for Peter's super hearing she's sure he wouldn't have heard it. But he does, his eyes dancing across her face for a moment before he smiles again - the sight of it lighting up something in her chest, something that she doesn't want to put a real name too even if she'd all but admitted it.

But Peter knows her well enough by now to recognize that actually saying the words would make her uncomfortable, the push and pull of allowing herself to be vulnerable being an ever delicate balance that Peter seems willing to work through with her. 

It was a lot to expect out of anyone - much less a teenaged boy, Michelle wondering how in the world she ever found someone like Peter. 

But she had - a look on his face that if she had her sketchpad, she’d want to capture it so she could keep it forever - a small voice whispering to her that she wouldn’t need to memorialize it, as if Peter would stare at her like he was right then forever if she’d let him. 

“Me too.” He finally says, smiling when he sees that she isn’t too freaked out - settling once more on her lap as he closes his eyes. 

Michelle continues to run her hand through his hair, one of Peter’s hands lifting up to rest on her other arm as he sighs - as if that was all they needed to say. 

His previous nervous energy is completely gone now, Michelle sure that if the train doesn’t move soon that he would fall asleep.

A part of her hopes it doesn’t, content now to just dwell in the quiet - despite the earth-shattering revelation that they’d just admitted to each other in so many words. 

Michelle hadn’t planned on a lot of things in her life, hadn’t planned on a lot of things this year, much less this day. 

Falling in love with Peter wasn’t something Michelle had ever thought of. 

But now that she’d admitted it, she could feel it - in her mind, in her body, wrapped all around her as his hands gently brushed against her arm.

Michelle loved Peter. 

And if she could plan anything in her life, Michelle knew she'd want to love him for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [beautiful art](https://iovewords.tumblr.com/post/612690947063545856/iovewords-i-feel-it-in-my-body-know-it-in-my)! 
> 
> I love it when people scream at me in the comments <3


End file.
